<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pocilga by littleredalert</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26115304">Pocilga</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleredalert/pseuds/littleredalert'>littleredalert</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:27:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26115304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleredalert/pseuds/littleredalert</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pocilga</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Me desperté incómoda. Me senté en mi cama y miré a mi alrededor. Por la ventana filtraba la luz nocturna levemente, convirtiendo mi habitación en una sala con esquinas oscuras. Me levanté y me encaminé a la puerta del baño pero me detuve junto al armario, oculta tras las sombras. No lo sabía a ciencia cierta pero creía que alguien estaba oculto allí.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>—¿Hay alguien ahí?—pregunté.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nadie contestó. Fui al baño y me refresqué un poco. Volví a mi habitación y lo vi allí. Kenneth estaba mirando por la única ventana de mi habitación, sus manos estaban unidas en su espalda, su postura estaba relajada pero conociéndolo, sabía que también estaba en alerta.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>—¿Cómo entraste aquí?—le pregunté acercándome unos pasos.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Tu puerta es una mierda.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Ah.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>—No me siento cómodo sabiendo que tu vida podría estar en peligro—agregó.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lo miré.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>—¿Te importo?—le pregunté sorprendida mientras me acercaba más a él.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>No me miró cuando nivelé nuestros cuerpos.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Eso es lo que me fastidia—dijo antes de mirarme—. Me importas.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Una sonrisa creció en mi rostro y no pude detenerla.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Borra esa sonrisa, Mariah—ordenó enojado—. Me importas pero no siento nada por ti. No eres nada para mí.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mi sonrisa tambaleó pero sabía que él lo decía para ocultar la verdad. Él no demostraba sus sentimientos y si había un pequeño atisbo de ellos, buscaba una excusa para eliminarlos.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Kenneth, tú también me importas—le dije después de que posara una de mis manos en uno de sus hombros—. A diferencia de lo que dices, tú eres todo para mí.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Él me miró sorprendido. Retiré mi mano cuando su mirada se conectó con ella.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>—¿Porqué viniste a verme?—le pregunté.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Hugh me dijo que tienes problemas financieros—dijo.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Le miré el rostro. Su ceño estaba fruncido y su mirada ardía en llamas.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Sí, los tengo.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Eso explica el porqué vives en esta pocilga—espetó.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alcé una ceja.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Tú vives en una fábrica abandonada—contrarresté, cruzándome de brazos.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Es grande y gratis—dijo seriamente—. A diferencia de esta pocilga.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rodé mis ojos.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>—¿Te das cuenta de que no tienes parámetros para las horas de visita? Debe ser medianoche.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Son las tres de la mañana—corrigió él, aun serio.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Viniste a las tres de la mañana a mi casa a hablarme de mis problemas financieros—dije—. ¿Te das cuenta de lo loco que suena eso?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asintió levemente.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Kenneth, vuelve mañana y lo hablaremos—le dije—. Estoy cansada.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Él estudió mi rostro.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>—No.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alcé mis cejas.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>—¿Cómo que no?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>—No me iré.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>—¿Por qué no?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Tu puerta es una mierda, Mariah. Cualquiera podría entrar y robarte. O peor.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sonreí levemente.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Te importa mi bienestar—le dije mientras volvía a acercarme a él.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Tu seguridad.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sin tanta distancia, logré conectar mis manos a sus mejillas. Extrañamente, él no se alejó.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Gracias por preocuparte por mí, Kenneth—le dije.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Él se mantuvo quieto y aproveché para acariciar sus mejillas con mis pulgares. Sus párpados se cerraron y lo vi suspirando. Su barba me hacía cosquillas en las palmas de mis manos pero no evitó que continuara con mi caricia. Mis labios se acercaron a los suyos y dejé que acortaran la distancia. Cuando mis labios tocaron los suyos, él se tensó levemente antes de corresponder mi beso. Un beso corto, casto y dulce. Sentí que mi vida se había completado con ese beso, ya podía morir tranquila.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nos separamos y lo vi mirándome.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Me gustas, Kenneth, y mucho—le revelé.</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>